Traditionally, there exist game media dispensers to dispense token coins or pachinko balls as game peripheral devices for pachinko game machines or pachi-slot game machines. The token coins or pachinko balls are treated as valuable media like money in game halls; they are more likely to be cheated on. For this reason, a game media dispenser equipped with an imaging device such as a CCD camera is provided in a game hall to take an image of a player's face with the imaging device. Such a game media dispenser checks the captured face image data against the face image data registered in, for example, a management computer to determine whether the player is a registered person himself/herself (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).